1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting at least two wires and more specifically to a connector provided with connector housing locking function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To connect plural electronic appliances mounted on an automotive vehicle, for instance, a plurality of connectors are used. Each connector is composed of a male connector housing in which a single or plural wire connecting elements are housed and a female connector housing in which a single or plural wire connecting elements are housed.
An example of these prior-art connectors is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Patent Application No. 62-10885, for instance. In this prior-art connector, a female connector housing is provided with a pivotable locking member supported by hinges and a male connector housing is formed with a cutout. Therefore, after the two male and female connector housings are engaged with each other, the pivotable locking member is inserted into the cutout for locking operation.
In the prior-art connector, however, even after the connector housing has been engaged with each other, since the locking member is not moved, there exists a problem in that the assembly worker tends to forget to lock the connector housing by use of the locking member. In case the connector housings are not firmly locked by the locking member, the engagement of two male and female housings becomes unstable, in particular when cracks are produced in the housings due to the elapse of time.